


Tsuna's First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: The Wonderful World of Puberty [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Tsuna, Or... well... kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Teenaged-Tsuna wants his first kiss, he just doesn't know anything about kissing. Or, the one where Tsuna asks those closest to him about kissing and no one minds giving Tsuna a personal lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuna's First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> **Official Pairings:** Allx27 but, if you want me to be specific, 1827, 5927, and 8027. Brief (but not really even there) 8627 and 9527. Mentions of 6927, 10027, 482751, DS, DSX, and DSBX. Crazy, I know, but don't let them scare you and have fun figuring out these crazy numbers.
> 
>  **Age:** Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto and Gokuder are all 15; Hibari is 16; Dino is 20 and Squalo, Xanxus, and Bel are in their early 20s too.

Hazel eyes blinked owlishly as Tsuna stared out the window. A long drawn out sigh fell from between his plump lips for the nth time that afternoon and he could honestly say that he disliked his seat beside the window. Just below his line of sight and on the other side of the sidewalk was a gorgeous Cherry Blossom tree. Whenever the sun rose, when it set, beneath the soft glow of the moon, on cloudy days with the wind lightly sweeping against the beautiful petals, even in the winter… No matter the conditions outside, the weather and this particular tree created a gorgeous ambiance that was far too romantic for its own good. 

And nearly every student at Namimori Middle School took advantage of such an atmosphere. 

More so with the coming of Valentine's and White day. 

Tsuna honestly had nothing against the holidays. He had nothing against people being in love or expressing their love to one another. 

What he didn't understand was why such a thing had to taunt him. 

Why did it need to be dangled right before his eyes? 

No less than three times throughout the school day was he forced to watch as a happy couple christened the spontaneity of a "love confession" beneath the very tree his eyes were currently transfixed upon. They would join in a kiss or hold hands whilst _lovingly_ staring into each other's eyes for a countless amount of time. Tsuna had watched this occur on several occasions and he was tired of it. 

Well… really, that wasn't the problem. 

The problem was that he wanted his moment beneath that tree someday. 

And such a thing frustrated him to a certain degree and he'd realized why. Not only did he have to watch as other's enjoyed the embrace or caress of another, he was fifteen and he'd never been confessed to or had even experienced his first kiss. 

Which was both a blessing and a curse. 

Tsuna didn't know how to go about kissing someone as it was and the very thought of screwing it up scared him. 

And if he did find a way to mess up kissing someone, he would be branded a loser. 

The people of his school were notorious for gossiping about such things and he didn't want to be haunted with a title such as "the boy who bit Namie's tongue" or "The girl who drooled on Kenta's shirt mid kiss." People never recovered from those things and, being who he was, he certainly would never outlive that moniker attached to his name. People still referred to him as "No-Good-Tsuna" even though he was mostly over his phase of clumsiness… mostly. 

Another sigh fell from Tsuna's mouth before he bit down on his bottom lip. His teacher was giving him a rather dubious look considering he was making so much noise when it was supposed to be a quiet during their individual studies. Tsuna quickly averted his gaze from the couple outside and pretended to read the text in front of him. Reborn had made him read that very same book three times the weekend prior because, along with training him physically, he was determined to give him a mental workout as well. Why his godfather, god-aunts, and god-uncles (and Tsuna had never heard of having so many types of god-relatives but he wouldn't question it) were so hard on him, he didn't know. 

That being the case, Tsuna could afford to waste the remaining class time lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of being kissed beneath that Cherry Blossom by a gorgeous someone… 

But first he would need to figure out how to go about kissing in the first place. 

And he didn't find it odd at all that his immediate thought wasn't to be kissed by a gorgeous, petite girl. But that frame of questioning would be left for another point in time. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Kyoko, Haru… have either of you ever kissed anyone or have been kissed by anyone?" Orange tinged irises glanced curiously between the two girls. 

They were in gym class waiting for their turn to race and Tsuna couldn't think of a better way to waste time than to ask the two such a question. 

Kyoko giggled as she thought about such a question. "Girls never kiss and tell Tsuna." 

"Most girls." A slow smile crept onto Haru's face. "Haru has kissed three boys!" 

A slender brown eyebrow rose. "Really?" Tsuna honestly couldn't fathom Haru kissing anyone but the girl never lied. 

Nevertheless, the redhead nodded. "Yep. Haru has kissed Jun in class 3C, Gokudera by mistake and," she paused before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to Tsuna's lips. "And Tsuna!" 

A light blush dusted across Tsuna's cheeks. "Oh…" Well… that wasn't exactly expected but Tsuna didn't think it counted as his first kiss. "Are all kisses like that?" 

"Oh Tsuna…" Kyoko smiled before she brushed a feather soft kiss at the corner of Tsuna's mouth. "Some kisses are like this and some like that… It's nothing you should worry over." 

Despite the dark blush coloring Tsuna from his ears to his neck, he honestly felt nothing from those kisses. And that worried him even more. Although… he didn't want to feel something with kisses from girls that he consider to be like sisters to him. Disregarding, of course, the point in his youth when he'd had an unyielding crush on Kyoko. And Haru's unyielding crush on him in years past. 

It was then decided that getting kissing advice from Haru and Kyoko was probably just as good as asking his mother. That thought slightly turned his stomach. 

"Thanks for the, um, advice." 

Haru and Kyoko shared a look before the two smiled. "Sorry, we probably weren't much help. But, you know who you should ask?" 

"Who?" Tsuna inquired curiously because he would take the help wherever he could get it. 

"You should ask the boys." 

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully, completely oblivious to the mischievous glances Haru and Kyoko were sending his way. "That's not a bad idea… thanks again." 

Ask the guys, he would indeed. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

It was at lunch when Tsuna found himself seated on the couch in the room that housed the Discipline Committee. Hibari was seated beside him eating his lunch in silence. He didn't usually spend his lunch with the sullen boy, however, Yamamoto had a meeting with the Baseball club and Gokudera was a class representative, thus, he had to deal with festival planning. He would meet with them later. 

Tsuna had actually planned to spend his lunch hour napping on the roof but Hibari seemed to have some kind of radar where he could pinpoint the instant in which Tsuna would be alone, which was also when he deemed the boy the least troublesome. 

Tsuna didn't mind. Sometimes he liked to eat his lunch in silence with only his thoughts to keep him company and Hibari was the perfect eating companion for the task. 

But then Kyoko and Haru's words came to mind and Tsuna knew that he would have to break away from such a pattern. 

"Hibari… Have you ever kissed anyone before?" 

For a long moment there was silence. The sound of a bowl carefully being sat upon the table shattered the quiet like a reflection in a broken mirror. 

Dark eyes carefully regarded Tsuna. "Yes." It was a simple enough answer to a simple question. Hibari wasn't one to lie about such things or to be ashamed. He was a male and males had certain _needs_ that he'd found needed to be quenched. Kissing being among them. Why his docile herbivore wanted to know about such things slightly piqued his curiosity. "If this turns out to be a bothersome conversation, I will bite you to death." 

Tsuna eeped before nodding in understanding. It only ever occurred on rare occasions but he knew that Hibari wasn't above literally _biting_ him. Not to death per se but still… the guy had bit him before. What was odd was the fact that Tsuna wasn't too adverse to the action of being bitten but that was something else entirely (ahem, hormones). 

"I hope not but… well… it's just… Ihaven'thadmyfirstkiss." The words were rushed out in a jumble that caused Tsuna to blush a deep shade of scarlet. 

It was the first time he'd admitted such a thing aloud. 

Hibari stared at Tsuna, his gaze narrowed. He'd witnessed on several occasions (to his displeasure) Tsuna being kissed. By his least favorite herbivores no less. He'd watched as Mukuro pushed food into Tsuna's mouth with the tip of his tongue and then the two of them would resume their conversation as if such a thing hadn't even occurred. He'd watched as Byakuran tackled Tsuna to the ground and then the boy would proceed to place _delicate_ kisses all over Tsuna's face. And Tsuna would do nothing but laugh and wait out such affections. In those instances, Hibari would attempt to bite the offending party to death for daring to defile Tsuna right in front of him but that wasn't the point. 

The point was that Tsuna had been kissed before on several different occasions. Thus, Hibari wanted to know if this was perhaps some kind of trick. 

No… Tsuna and he did not have that type of relationship where tricks were involved. 

Then why? Why would Tsuna say such a thing? Unless the boy truly didn't believe those aforementioned kisses to mean anything, as he would state in the moments in which they took place. Which also meant that when Tsuna said that that was how things were, he wasn't lying. 

"Ridiculous." A smirk touched Hibari's face and it gave Tsuna goose bumps. "As I thought, this is a _useless_ conversation and you will be bitten to death." 

Again, Tsuna eeped as Hibari pulled him into his lap and bit the tender flesh of his neck. Tsuna clutched at Hibari's shoulders in his surprise. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Hibari applied a bit of pressure before something soft, strong, and wet traced the contours of where teeth once were. Tsuna's eyes widened and he gasped as teeth again reclaimed the area, grazing over his soft skin in a meticulous circle before the forming wound was again soothed by Hibari's gentle tongue. 

The room door slid open and cluttered as it hit the wall. "Hibari there's an… Um…" Kusakabe and the handful of members from the Discipline Committee that he had with him paused as they stared at the scene before their eyes. 

Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly moved from Hibari's lap. "I… uh… Sorry to waste your time Hibari." Tsuna bowed politely before waving hello and goodbye to the room that housed the Discipline Committee. 

Tsuna rubbed his neck as he walked down the hallway feeling flushed. 

He was so embarrassed. 

He hated to be caught in the middle of being reprimanded by anyone and Hibari was no exception to that rule. At least he hadn't been caught in the midst of being bullied. That was far more embarrassing. 

With time, Tsuna will come to see that his embarrassment was reasoned out entirely wrong. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsuna called into his house and he heard Dino reply from the kitchen, which was where Tsuna trekked to next. 

"Welcome home Tsuna!" Dino smiled before he pulled Tsuna into a tight hug. 

When Tsuna was released, he stared at his brother curiously. "Where's mama? And what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" 

Dino laughed and sat at the kitchen table with Tsuna following suit. "Mama went to go pick up the kids from school. I'm done with classes for the day and I was feeling a little homesick." He smiled sheepishly at such an admission but it was the truth. It was hard being a university student and being so far from home especially when his thoughts constantly revolved around who was taking care of his family. 

Who would be there to protect them? 

Who would be there to protect Tsuna's virtue? 

Honestly, Dino couldn't be expected to stay away from home with worries such as those. 

"Oh… How are your classes?" Tsuna did enjoy when his big brother came to visit him. He idolized the guy for so many reasons and Dino always had a way of making Tsuna's worries just disappear. 

"They're fine, nothing that I can't handle. How are you? How's life?" Though Dino enjoyed talking to Tsuna, he dreaded the answers to those questions. 

"I'm good and life…" A light bulb went off in Tsuna's head as he remembered his current dilemma. "You've kissed people before, haven't you?" 

Dino's smile fell and his eyes widened. Had he kissed people before? Of course. He'd done far more than kiss people but that didn't matter. What mattered was that his little brother, his innocent baby brother, was asking about such a thing. 

Had someone kissed Tsuna? 

Was Tsuna planning on kissing someone? 

Who? 

Why? 

Dino took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. Tsuna was fifteen, it was only natural that he'd be curious about such things. All boys his age were engaging in… activities (because that word was the only one that made Dino even slightly comfortable). Since papa wasn't home, Dino supposed that he was the next best man to answer such a question. 

Even if it hurt his heart to do so. 

"I have." 

Tsuna's eyes lit up. "When was the first time you kissed someone?" 

Dino took a moment to think about that question and then he remembered that his first kiss was rather innocent. It was when he was five and he'd been "married" to a girl… Sloan was her name. But perhaps that didn't count. Maybe his first kiss was when he was twelve and he went to a birthday party where "spin-the-bottle" was the main attraction. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that his first kiss was when he was fourteen and he and Squalo had been curious. Well… those curiosities had only led to more curiosities which sometimes involved Xanxus or Belphegore at some points but Dino would never tell Tsuna about that. Never. 

Hell, he wouldn't tell Tsuna about his sex life in the now. 

Tsuna didn't need to know about sex. 

Tsuna didn't even need to think about such things. 

"Well…" Tsuna tilted his head as he stared at his brother curiously. 

"I…" Dino sighed. "I was twelve." At least that story would be easier to explain and Dino would feel most at ease explaining it. 

"Twelve?" So young… Tsuna was astonished. And now he knew for certain that he was indeed behind. 

"Yea… it was at a birthday party…" 

The buzzing of Tsuna's cellphone put a halt in Dino's story. Tsuna quickly apologized before checking his text message. It was time for him to make his way to Yamamoto's house. 

"Ah, sorry Dino. I have to go but I really want to hear this. We can finish talking when I get home, okay?" Tsuna smiled softly as he stood from the table. 

"Sure but… just remember that kissing isn't something that you have to do. Don't feel pressured about it." 

Tsuna shouted out an okay before he left his home and made his way to Yamamoto's. Perhaps he'd be able to get some more insight from his friends. 

Dino could only watch in horror as Tsuna left the house. He hadn't even gotten to tell his little brother that sex and kisses, even hugs, weren't things that Tsuna needed to be concerned with. His heart ached at the thought. And then he was reminded of why he needed to be at home. He only had two years of schooling left, two, and then he'd be able to keep a closer eye on his brother and the hoodlums who hung around the pure boy. 

When Tsuna does has sex and he reveals such a thing to Dino in the future, let it be known that Dino faints and then goes on a rampage against all those suspected of deflowering his precious little brother. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Have either of you ever kissed anyone?" Tsuna sat with his head propped up by the palm of his hand as he leaned against Yamamoto's living room table. 

Gokudera dropped the cup that he was holding as his mouth fell open. Yamamoto's gaze quickly shifted from the videogame that he'd been previously focused on and to Tsuna who was curiously staring back at him. 

Tsuna frowned at their lack of reaction. "Is this a private question?" He was sure that, if anyone, his two best friends would be able to answer the question for him. 

"No… but…" Gokudera quickly picked up his cup and turned to face his friend, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out the best way to answer Tsuna's question. 

"I have." Yamamoto smiled easily and paused the game. It could certainly wait and was nowhere near as entertaining as their current topic of conversation. 

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully. "And what's it like? I mean… how do you do it?" Because Tsuna still couldn't imagine how to smoothly go about such a process. 

Gokudera's cup fell to the floor for the second time, which went unnoticed to the other two boys in the room. 

"What's it like?" Yamamoto laughed softly as he pushed his controller aside and moved to sit on the floor beside Tsuna. "You've never kissed someone before?" Which Yamamoto found hard to believe because Tsuna was a gorgeous boy… and he had friends like Hibari, Mukuro, and Byakuran who were in their own right aggressive people. Not that Tsuna couldn't handle them but still… they were all an odd bunch. 

A scoff fell from Gokudera's lips as he took the seat on the opposite side of Tsuna. "No. Those stolen kisses from those sneaky bastards don't count." 

Tsuna laughed as he turned his light brown eyes towards Gokudera. "I keep telling you guys, those aren't kisses… exactly. Byakuran has always been that way and Mukuro and I have always shared food." Honestly, he was tired of explaining himself. 

"That aside, you've never been kissed before." Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Tsuna expectantly. 

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. "No… and I don't know how to do it either." 

Both boys latched onto the words _do it_ even though they knew that that wasn't what Tsuna was referring to. But it was too late. The hormones were already flowing and thoughts were circulating in Yamamoto and Gokudera's minds. And Tsuna wasn't helping at all. He was just sitting there with his head tilted cutely, plump lips parted slightly, and eyes wide. Beautiful, was one word that came to mind. 

Yamamoto smiled easily enough. "I could show you." 

"What?" 

"Really?" Tsuna's eyes brightened as he turned his full attention towards Yamamoto. 

Gokudera stared on with his mouth agape and his silver eyes wide. 

"Sure, it's easy." Yamamoto cupped Tsuna's left cheek and looked into his eyes. "As the guy, you have to take the lead and you have to make the other person feel as though, in the moment, they're the only thing that matters." 

Tsuna absently nodded and found that he was hypnotized by Yamamoto's gentle gaze, a gaze that conveyed emotions that Tsuna wasn't quite privy to. "Then what?" His voice was lofty and soft as he simply followed Yamamoto's lead. Oddly enough, he felt exactly the way Yamamoto described. 

Gokudera's mouth couldn't possibly open any wider. 

"And then you slowly draw them in- and this part is important." The hand cupping Tsuna's cheek slid into Tsuna's supple chestnut tinted locks as Yamamoto slowly guided Tsuna toward him. 

Half-lidded apricot-tinged-hazel irises gazed into soft russet. "Next is…" Tsuna had found that his heart had begun to beat rapidly and he was anticipating Yamamoto's every action. Not only that, his whole body felt like it was on fire and not in a bad it's-far-too-hot-today way either. 

"Next is the gentle kiss…" Yamamoto pressed his lips to Tsuna's and noted that they were as pillow soft as they appeared to be. He gave into temptation as he sucked Tsuna's bottom lip into his mouth, which subsequently wrung a soft gasp from the boy in front of him. Yamamoto relished in the heavenly sound and with his free hand, he pulled Tsuna closer so that the brunet was practically seated in his lap. When their eyes met and their foreheads touched, Yamamoto decided to speak. "And then you go in for the kill." 

Before Tsuna had the chance to respond, Yamamoto drew him back in, their mouths meeting in a clash of lips and teeth. Tsuna gasped in surprise which gave Yamamoto the perfect opportunity to delve into Tsuna's pliant mouth. His tongue diligently traced every nook, every crevice, of Tsuna's sweet mouth. The boy tasted of cherry and mint- it was heavenly. When Tsuna moaned and began to tentatively reciprocate Yamamoto's actions, his hands clutching at the front of Yamamoto's shirt, the meek efforts shot straight to Yamamoto's groin. 

With one last nip to Tsuna's plump bottom lip, Yamamoto eased out of the kiss, his forehead again resting on Tsuna's. If things were to continue… well… The two took a moment to breathe, their breaths mingling in the small space between them as they regained their composure. 

A delicate smile etched into Tsuna's rose tinted face. 

So that was kissing? 

How had he gone so long without experiencing such a thing? And then, as if by a fluke, an array of memories filled his mind as he remembered other instances in which he'd felt as he did at that moment. 

The instances in which Hibari would bite him… the occasions in which Byakuran would pin him to a wall to lavish his neck with soft, ticklish kisses… the moments when Mukuro's tongue would swipe at his bottom lip after exchanging food… the rare happenings of being sandwiched between Shoichi and Spanner when they had their sleepovers… whenever Gokudera would hug him tight and express his gratitude in their being best friends… And now as he tried to remember to breathe whilst he sat perched on Yamamoto's lap… 

Tsuna couldn't entirely explain what that feeling was or why it simultaneously made his stomach knot and unfurl but he was in no mood to delve deeper into that line of thought. Not when it appeared as though blood had rushed and gathered south and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable. 

In both a good and a bad way. 

"Well… thanks Takeshi." Tsuna didn't know what drove him to do so but he ran a hand through his friends jet-black hair before placing a small kiss to the boy's lips. He carefully stood and was grateful for a change that his shirt was a tad big on him. 

"Any time Tsuna. Do you think you've got the hang of it?" At this point, Yamamoto had taken notice to the shell-shocked Gokudera whose mouth was hanging open catching flies. 

Tsuna too took notice of Gokudera and he smiled. "I don't know… I'll try it for myself I guess." And with that, Tsuna used Yamamoto's fool proof technique on the gaping Gokudera who, half way through the entire ordeal began to eagerly respond back. 

When they were done, Tsuna stood again, a face splitting grin on his gorgeous face. "Yea… I'm pretty sure I've got it now." 

And so it was from this point onward, Tsuna began to embrace, explore, and incur his budding sexuality. The other boys will look back one day and mourn for the loss of Oblivious Tsuna… not to say that that Tsuna has entirely abandoned them, he'll just be much harder to get a hold of. They will, however, rejoice in the fact that Tsuna isn't opposed to experimenting or attempting new things. They'll be even happier that, if Tsuna experiences something that he likes, he's not opposed to trying it again… and again… and again… 

Sex. 

Yep, just gonna throw that out there for those who are still confused. 

Darling Tsuna will thoroughly enjoy having _sex_. 

At some point. 

And what male doesn't. 

* * *

****

**TBC**

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well... this was very entertaining to write. It was fun! 
> 
> OH!: Enma! Tsuna doesn't meet him until high school, which, in Japan starts in the tenth grade aka at age 16. 
> 
> Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line or hit that kudos button. Thanks for reading!


End file.
